In the prior art, an access point (Access Point, AP) sends indication information to a station (Station, STA), to indicate start time and end time for sending uplink data by each STA, and the STA enters an active state at specified time according to the time indicated by the AP and sends uplink data to the AP.
However, due to an impact of a nearby interference signal transmitted on a same frequency band on which the indication information is transmitted, the STA may fail to receive the indication information sent by the AP, and cannot send uplink data at the uplink data sending time specified by the AP, thereby causing a waste of the uplink data sending time allocated by the AP.